Fun Times
by IkutoLover69
Summary: allen is having a bad day. Can Kanda's punishment change it? Yullen, smut, yaoi, a bit of laviXleenalee. lots of chapters cuz Allen's life isnt that good!
1. Chapter 1

**Aoi-Chan: Well…it's my first fanfic ever so it can't be that good…. I'm an utter failure…**

**Kanda: You've got a MAJOR inferiority complex.**

**Aoi-chan:*Sweat drops* I can only write poems, so this is all new…. Allen, do the disclaimer please…**

**Allen: okay, Ikutolover69 does not own us or the anime D. Gray Man, she just owns the plot.**

**Aoi-chan: Yepp…..now on with the smutty Yaoi!**

Allen's day couldn't have gotten any worse. First, Komui yelled at him for waking up late. Second, Leenalee was being a total bitch to him. Third, Lavi had kept avoiding him. And to make matters worse, Jerry was sick and the substitute cook was horrible. At least he hadn't seen Kanda yet….Which wasn't normal. The Samurai had been spending a great deal of time with the Moyashi recently. "I wonder where that asshole is…." Allen said quietly, making sure that there was no one in the vast hallway.

"Hey Moyashi, move your ass over so I can get through!" Kanda's familiar voice came from behind the Moyashi. Since Allen wasn't in the mood, he could only manage a few words, not kind ones at that.

"Make me, robot Bakanda." Allen said, having no intentions of letting the samurai through. Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist and pinned him to the wall. He put his mouth close to the younger boy's ear. "What did you just say to me, Moyashi? I thought I heard you call me a robot." Kanda said, almost seductively into the Moyashi's ear. Allen shivered at the sound of the ice cold voice hitting his eardrum.

"Y- you heard me, son of a bitch." Allen said, forcing back a smirk. Kanda let go of the wrists and started to unbutton Allen's shirt, first taking the red tie off and wrapping it around his own hand. Kanda licked Allen's ear and received a soft moan from the younger boy. "St- stop it Kanda! Not here, not now, not ever." Allen said, trying to push the horny man in front of him away. Kanda chuckled at the Moyashi's attempts to overpower him. "Allen, you've been a very bad boy. You shouldn't cuss like that. I think you need to be punished…" Kanda whispered. Allen protested more but was matched with the strength of Kanda.

"Let's go to my room, it's far away from everyone, and it's sound proof." Kanda said ushering the thoughts of Allen tied to his bed, screaming in pleasure as Kanda impaled him. Kanda picked Allen up bridal style and made for his room, ignoring the glances from the Finders and Exorcists. "Put me down, Kanda!" Allen said. Kanda just put his hand over the Moyashi's mouth.

"Say another word and I kill you." Kanda said. Allen nodded, knowing he was in for a real treat…..

**Aoi-chan: So did you like it? I'm going to put up the next chapter after I study a bit…. Sorry to those who thought the smutty Yaoi was in this chapter. *sweat drops***

**Allen: I don't see why I'm fighting back. I mean, it's not like me and Kanda don't-**

**Kanda: *Cuts Allen off by covering his mouth* Say another word, and I will kill you.**

**Allen: *Nods* **

**Aoi-chan: Well, hope you guys review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aoi-Chan: YAY… I finally get time to get this on here after schools over!**

**Kanda: You're hyper now… what happened?**

**Allen: Maybe she's not the real Aoi-Chan….**

**Aoi-Chan: You guys just saw me on a bad day. The only thing that happened is I got a boyfriend! Kanda, since Allen did the disclaimer last time, you do it!**

**Kanda: Bitch….. Ikutolover69 does not own anything involving D. Gray Man. She only owns the plot.**

**Aoi-Chan: Hopefully I do better this time! On With the real SMUT!**

Chapter 2: The real punishment

Allen felt his body being slammed against a bed roughly. Kanda had already brought him to his room and stripped him of his clothes. "Why aren't you fighting back, Moyashi? Do you accept your fate?" Kanda said, taking his own clothes off. Allen nodded in reply.

Kanda smirked and pressed his lips to Allen's, slipping his tongue in easily. He pulled away quickly. "You're not talking much, Moyashi. Maybe I can make you scream." Kanda lifted his hand and slapped Allen's perfect ass hard, causing Allen to whimper. "I want to hear you moan in pleasure. Moan for me." Kanda pinched one of Allen's nipples, making a small moan escape from Allen's mouth.

"Kanda…." Allen said. Kanda smiled more. He put his mouth on one of the nipples and bit. "Ahhh! Kanda, wait!" Kanda ignored Allen and continued to bite the nipple, pinching the other. More moans and pleas came from Allen, giving Kanda more energy.

"I still want to hear you scream. Let's see if you're more sensitive elsewhere…" Kanda moved down to Allen's cock, giving it a light kiss on the head. "This will do for now…" Kanda put his mouth over the member, sucking in a pattern.

"Ahhh, Kanda…. Please… more…" Allen moaned, already near his climax. Kanda complied by rolling is tongue along the head. Allen bucked his hips at the samurai's actions, releasing in his mouth. Kanda drank the liquid, savoring the taste.

"I'm ready for more, Moyashi. Can you take any more?" Kanda said, positioning himself at Allen's hole. Allen nodded, still ready. Kanda inserted slowly, sending a shock of pain to Allen's face.

"It hurts Kanda."

"You'll get used to it. Tell me when I can move."

"You can move when you want." Kanda then pulled out and slammed back in, repeating this action over and over. Tears formed in Allen's eyes as pain turned to pleasure.

"Does it hurt still?" Kanda asked, wiping away the tears. Allen shook his head no and motioned for Kanda to keep going. Kanda did so, reaching his climax soon after.

"That was great. I thought you would tie me up, ravage my body, and then dump me in a river." Allen said, sighing as Kanda pulled out.

"I did the second one; I can do the first one, but never the last one." Kanda said, giving Allen a quick kiss.

'Tomorrow, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep."

"I'll do more tomorrow." Kanda kissed Allen again and then drifted into a sleep. Allen did so too, not noticing a hovering Timcampy and a giggling Lavi outside the door.

**Aoi-Chan: It was short, again….**

**Allen: It was good, not like the times me and Kanda have had…. Those are good times.**

**Kanda: You really have a perverted mind, don't you?**

**Aoi-Chan: Maybe…. I got to go, bye byez!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aoi-Chan: I'm back with the next chapter of Fun Times!**

**Allen: That's great! What do me and Kanda do this chapter?**

**Aoi-Chan: Well, I thought you could –Beep- and do –Beep- and He'll –beep- you in the –beep-. Then you'll –beep- on his –beep- and you'll rub both –beep- together. Sound good?**

**Allen: Please, make that chapter now! *DROOLS***

**Kanda: *Blush* Please tell me you're joking…**

**Aoi-Chan: I'm not…. Now I want Lavi, who is hiding in the corner *points to corner* to do the disclaimer.**

**Lavi: ok, Ikutolover69 does not own us or the anime series D. Gray Man. If she did, then I would be wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts the whole anime. And the whole manga.**

**Aoi-Chan: Yepp, also, don't forget to review. I know it's been awhile since I put up a chapter, but forgive me. Well….on with the S-M-U-T **

**Chapter 3**

"Ahhh..! Kanda…..if you keep doing that I'll….NGH!" Allen moaned as Kanda Sucked his cock. Ever since Kanda had almost killed Lavi after Lavi filmed them, Kanda had been sex-craved. "Kanda!~ I'm almost there….please, put it in before I go insane…..AHH!" That was it. Allen had cummed inside Kanda's mouth. Kanda drank it all and moved his mouth down lower….to a more sensitive area….

"No Kanda, don't even think about licking my ass!"

"Awwwww…..but it'll be fun~ " He gave Allen puppy eyes. Allen blushed and reluctantly gave in. So Kanda did as he wanted.

Kanda first started at the outer part of Allen's hole, slowly licking it while his lover moaned in delight. Then he went in, getting Allen's hole wet and lubricated. Allen jerked off as Kanda licked, near cumming again. But Kanda wanted his Moyashi to have to wait.

"No no, Moyashi. You cant cum just yet. ~" Kanda took the hair tie out of his hair and wrapped it around Allen's cock, preventing nothing but a little cum to escape.

"Fuck you, Kanda. Why do you always do this to me?"

"Cuz I know you like cumming harshly. And you already cummed a few minutes ago."

"Well, put it in! I cant wait anymore!" Allen even got into his favorite position; DOGGY STYLE.

"Fine, but you have to do stuff to me after this." Kanda gave his own cock a slap to make sure it was still hard and inserted it into Allen. A soft gasp escaped from Allen's mouth.

"It's not like our first time, you can move already!"

"If you keep giving me an attitude, I'm going to be rough. I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for a whole week!" Kanda started to move slowly, but Allen made no signs of enjoyment.

"Just go fast! I hate it when people fuck me slowly." That did it. Even though Kanda knew Allen was having a crappy day (Just like he always is in my stories! ), He wasn't going to go easy on him.

Kanda pushed in hard suddenly, making Allen scream. Kanda continued this, making Allen hurt more and more. "Kanda, that hurts! Stop it! AHHH!" Allen was actually enjoying it. (God, forgive me for making Allen a masochist like me. Wait…that's a good thing…) Kanda went faster, hitting Allen's spot hard every time he thrust into the hole. "Kanda, let me cum…..please…." Allen REALLY wanted to cum. In fact, he was practically going to explode if he didn't.

"Not yet, Moyashi. I want to enjoy your tight ass some more." Kanda thrusted in harder, so hard it actually made Allen scream bloody murder.

"Kanda…stop it, really!" Kanda saw the tears in Allen's eyes and did as he was told.

"Fine, but you have to give me something." Allen nodded and sighed in relief when Kanda pulled out and took the hair tie off his cock.

Allen went right to work. He rubbed Kanda's erection, making shivers and moans go throughout the older boy's body. Then, out of the blue, Allen took his own cock and pressed it against Kanda's, making Kanda moan.

"Moyashi….what are you trying to do…?" Allen just smirked and started to rub his cock against Kanda's more, jerking off with both in his hand.

"Just relax; I'll make you feel good." Allen continued this act for a while until Kanda cummed….

THE NEXT DAY

"Ummmm….Komui..?" Lavi walked into Komui's office. "Allen and Kanda are both sick today…apparently Kanda and Allen did it to hard last night and slept without clothes on…..oh, neither of them can walk." Komui laughed.

"Just tell them to be more careful next time. Also, Lavi, how's everything going with Leenalee?" Lavi's face lit up.

"Oh, it's doing fine! I'm thinking about proposing on her birthday next week!"

"Just make sure you don't do anything embarrassing…." With that, Lavi left.

**Aoi-Chan: Why are my chapters always so short!**

**Kanda: Maybe you shouldn't type it all at once.**

**Aoi-Chan: Quite, Yu-tan! I do that cuz I can't have it on my file for too long or else my parents will find it!**

**Allen: And why is that bad?**

**Aoi-Chan: It's complicated….. But screw that. The next chapter will be up as son as I get back from a horrible 10 days of camping. Also, PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me feel better when people review.**

**Allen: Bye everybody!~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aoi-Chan: Guys, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to write this! Please forgive me! *On knees* I know I said I would have this chapter up after I came back from camping during the summer but I've had major writers block, not to mention I started high school…**

**Kanda: Will you just shut up?**

**Allen: Kanda, That's mean! She took twenty minutes out of her day to write this!**

**Aoi-Chan: Why does that make me feel worse….? **

**Allen: Want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Aoi-Chan: If you want…**

**Allen: Ikutolover69 does not own us or the anime D. Gray Man. This is just her imagination.**

**Kanda: Let's just get this over with….**

**Chapter 4**

"Kanda….Stop…I'm serious..." Allen pushed Kanda away from his body, trying to keep a good distance from his sword-wielding lover.

"Why should I stop?" Kanda said, trying to glomp Allen again.

"Head Nurse said we have to take it easy. We were in the hospital for three weeks because of you, remember?" Allen got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked out of the room, leaving Kanda behind.

"Moyashi! Wait up!" Kanda got up and ran after him. _Damn, he walks fast for a shorty. _He poked his head into various rooms, looking for Allen.

"Yu, watcha doin'?" _Great, HIM._ Kanda turned around and stood face to face with Lavi. "Lookin for Allen again?"

"Unless you can help me, get out of my sight." Kanda then turned around to walk away, only to be stopped by Lavi 'tsking'.

"It's a shame you're walking in the opposite direction of Allen. I guess I'll just leave."

"Where. Is. He." Kanda grabbed Lavi's shirt and nearly lifted him off the ground. Lavi held his hands up in defense.

"He went to take a bath. He looked like he was bothered 'bout somethin'. Watcha do to him?" Lavi pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Kanda let go of his shirt and walked away.

"I didn't do anything. It's WHAT I'm going to do to him that will make him feel bad." Lavi snickered.

"Take it easy this time. Don't hurt him like you did last time," Lavi yelled, but Kanda ignored him as he neared the bathroom. He pounded on the door.

"Moyashi, I know you're in there!" He heard a soft mewl come from behind the door, along with fast, heavy panting. _Is he…Masturbating?_

"K-Kanda, go away…Ah…I don't want to talk to you…" Allen's voice was lined with lust, Kanda could tell. Kanda turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked.

"Moyashi, I'm coming in." Kanda opened the door slightly, the thick steam from the hot water hitting his face.

"D-don't! Please…Stay out!" Allen cried out, another soft moan escaping his mouth. Kanda ignored Allen and opened the door anyways. He saw Allen's small body hide in the water of the huge tub.

"Moyashi, were you masturbating?" Kanda eyed the small splatters of white on the floor. Allen ducked deeper under water. Kanda walked over to the tub, stepping over the splatters.

"K-Kanda…I'm sorry…I just didn't want to stress you like last time…And…and…" Allen's eyes filled with tears. "I'm just worried you'll pass out like last time!" Allen jumped out of the water and hugged Kanda, soaking Kanda's clothes with his wet body.

"Moyashi, you know I have **way** more stamina than you. You could have just asked me to take care of it for you." Kanda lifted Allen's chin, forcing Allen to look at him. "I love you, Moyashi. You know I do." He gently kissed Allen, causing a thick line of red to appear on his face.

Allen pushed his mouth up against Kanda's with force, trying to deepen the kiss. Kanda got the idea as Allen nipped his bottom lip. "So you want me, don't you?" Kanda whispered into his lover's ear, biting it softly before looking at his red face.

Allen didn't answer with words, just got down on his knees. _What is he doing?_ "Moyashi, what are you do-" Kanda was cut off as Allen unbuckled his pants and took out his semi-hard member.

"Kanda, is it ok if I suck it?" Allen traced his slender finger along the shaft, pinching the tip. Kanda groaned and nodded, grabbing Allen's head to bring it closer to his manhood.

Allen took the part of the hardness into his mouth, unable to suck it all. He swirled his tongue around the underside of the shaft as he sucked, his saliva covering Kanda's cock. Kanda threw his head back, glad that there was a wall right behind him. He bucked his hips, causing his entire member to be taken into Allen's mouth.

Allen flinched, but quickly started to suck on it with even more enthusiasm. _Shit, where did he learn to do this? Why hasn't he done this for me before?_ "Allen… I too fucking close. Stop or you'll be tasting my cum." Kanda tried to force Allen's head back, but Allen refused to stop. Kanda bit his lip as he felt himself climax into his lover's mouth.

Allen coughed, choking on the cum. "I told you so, Moyashi. Get up, I'll help you out." Allen wiped his mouth off and got up. Kanda whisked him into a bridal style carry, bringing him over to the bathtub. Kanda kissed him harshly on the mouth, tasting his own cum on the boy's lips.

Kanda set Allen down in the water and finished getting undressed, feeling Allen's gray-eyed stare on his back. "_Kanda, hurry up. I can't wait any longer._" Allen's tone was wanting and lustful, causing Kanda to harden again. _Shit, I'm hard again…_

Kanda turned to his Moyashi, completely undressed. He walked over to the tub, getting in and getting on top of Allen's hot body. Allen instinctively wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist, as if he wanted to be thrusted into now.

Kanda kissed Allen's neck, trailing down to his chest. He sucked on Allen's nipples, causing Allen to moan lightly. Allen grinded himself against Kanda softly, sending a wave of pleasure over Kanda's rock-hard member.

"Kanda, please don't tease me. I want it _**now**_," Allen whispered into Kanda's ear. Kanda replied by spreading Allen's legs wide, positioning himself at the small boy's entrance; then thrusting. Allen gasped, tightening his ass around Kanda's cock.

"Moyashi, I can't move if you won't let go of me. Your ass is tight around my cock." Kanda bit Allen's sweet spot on his neck, making Allen relax. Kanda took the opportunity to start thrusting. Allen bit his lip, trying not to let Kanda hear his needing moans.

"K-Kanda, more…" Allen gave in, moaning loudly as Kanda thrust deeper into him. Kanda quickened his pace, feeling Allen twitch a bit under him. He grabbed his lover's erection, rubbing it harshly as he impaled him.

"Moyashi, are you enjoying this?" Kanda licked up Allen's chest, tracing his jaw line and stopping at his ear. He bit this roughly, and then licked it too. _What's with all my licking?_

"Kanda, faster…Please…I need more of you." When Kanda heard this, he felt something click inside of him. He grabbed Allen's hips roughly and in a pattern brought them up to him then away. Allen screamed in pleasure, his arms going limp. "Kanda...Ah….More! I need more!"

"They did it again, didn't they?" Komui sat at his desk, shaking his head in shame. Lavi nodded, snickering at Komui.

"I would tell you a detailed story, but me and Leenalee have to go pick out a wedding cake. Bye!" Lavi ran out of the office, leaving Komui alone.

"Why do they do this? I was about to assign them a mission! Why couldn't they have waited till then to do it?" Komui took a drink of his coffee and sighed. "I guess I can't stop them. I was like that too." Komui hit his head against the desk, trying not to remember. "Why did I stop?"

**Aoi-Chan: So, how was it?**

**Allen: A lot longer than usual. **

**Kanda: Since when have I ever been that soft on Moyashi?**

**Allen: He has a point. I like it rough.**

**Aoi-Chan: That will happen next chapter. In a bathroom.**

**Allen: Will we be wearing suits? I want to see Kanda in a suit!**

**Aoi-Chan: Just wait till the next chapter. Please Review! It makes me determined to write more of these!**

**Allen: Bye!**

**Kanda: *Sulking* Yeah, bye…**


End file.
